Quintavius Quire (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member); formerly Jean Grey School student body; , , Xavier Institute student body, | Relatives = unnamed foster parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Quotation = Stay tuned to your screens, my mutant brothers and sisters. For those of you out there who dare still doubt the hate and fear the humans harbor for us, it's time you turn on, tune in and pull your head out of your #*$@% ass...and just watch what happens next. | Speaker = Kid Omega (Quentin Quire) | QuoteSource = X-Men: Schism Vol 1 1 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 129 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (dyed pink)Category:Dyed Hair Category:Pink Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Keron Grant | First = New X-Men #134 | HistoryText = Quintavius "Quentin" Quirinius Quire joined the student body of the Xavier Institute after Professor X's return from averting a war with Genosha and the rebuilding of the X-Mansion. He immediately stood out as a brilliant intellect and quickly became Xavier's prize pupil, though the extent and type of his mutant abilities were never clearly defined. Quire appeared to be a very powerful telepath, and the Stepford Cuckoos described him as having a 'see-through mind', but he was not necessarily limited to that. Quentin often hung out with Glob Herman, and had a crush on Sophie, one of the Stepford Cuckoos. However, something about Quire disturbed the Cuckoos, though Emma Frost dismissed it as academic rivalry. While a student at Xavier's, Quire invented the anti-gravity floats for Martha Johansson's brain canister, and exposed the charisma-powered Slick's true, ugly body to the other students. On his birthday, Quentin received a call from his parents, who told him he was adopted. This seemed to destabilize him and he went to town, getting a haircut reminiscent of Bolivar Trask's depiction of a mutant overlord, from a newspaper that was published the day Quire was born. Quire also seemed to hop on the bandwagon calling for vengeance for the recently murdered mutant designer Jumbo Carnation, and took to wearing clothing based on the Trask-mutant overlord, which happened to be one of Jumbo's creations. He also debated with Professor X about the merits of the school's policies, wondering if Xavier would allow any dream other than his own to exist. You always encourage us to dream sir, I just wondered what you would think if we had a dream you didn't like. Shortly afterward, Quire and a group of like-minded students went into town wearing the Trask-overlord clothes, and Quire convinced them to overdose on the mutant drug Kick. They accosted a gang of humans in an alley and killed or maimed them all. When Herman asked what had happened to a human Quentin himself had murdered, Quire replied that he had carved his name across the man's mind. Later, back at the school, Xavier confronted the students about it, but Quire was not specifically implicated, though he did debate Xavier's outlawing of his gang's uniform and similar 'mutant anarchist' clothes at the school. Afterwards, Quentin and his gang went to a mutant tattooist, and had their arms marked with an Omega symbol over an X. Mere hours later, they hi-jacked a van and attacked U-Man Central, feeling that the U-Men were too dangerous to be left to their own devices. Returning to the school, the "Omega Gang" ambushed Professor X, knocking him out with a baseball bat and clamping his head in a thought-proofed helmet based on Magneto's designs that Quentin had found on the internet. The next day, the school's "Open Day" to parents and the media, Quire proclaimed to the public that it was "open season on humans" and started a riot. Some of the students joined Quire in protesting Xavier's' policies, but most of the damage was done by the Omegas themselves, until they were subdued by Cyclops, Emma Frost and Xorn. However, with Quire still guarding Professor X, the situation threatened to continue until the Stepford Cuckoos, led by Sophie, used Cerebra and a dose of Kick to boost their shared powers. They blasted through to the grounds and confronted Quire, mocking the 'excuse' that he was trying to please them, and blew him through a wall with a telepathic shock wave. Quire was taken to the infirmary, where Henry McCoy tried to stabilize him, but his body was being burnt out by his own psionic energy. This was apparently the result of his overdoses of Kick, which caused a Secondary Mutation that changed his brain into faster-than-light energy, apparently putting him in telepathic contact with everyone on the planet simultaneously. Seeing that Quire was terminal, Professor X called for Xorn, who opened his helmet to expose Quire to his mini star-for-a-head, and Quire left the mortal plane. However, Quire was not truly dead, and remained in a semi-alive energy form in a containment unit on Beast's lab table. A few months later, when the Phoenix Force returned to Earth, it sensed Quire and investigated him, thinking he might be Jean Grey. Though the Phoenix passed Quire up, it shocked him back to consciousness and he reconstituted his body. Furthermore, he sought out and re-animated Sophie's corpse, but was unable to complete the process, so he set off to find the Phoenix Force so he could be with his love. Quire found the Phoenix, which had resurrected Jean Grey to attract Cyclops's attention, engaged in battle with the X-Men. Just prior to his arrival on the scene, the X-Men got the Phoenix to inhabit Emma Frost, Cyclops's current lover, and imprisoned both her and Scott inside a containment vessel. Quire arrived and broke the containment chamber open, releasing the Phoenix. Quentin then asked the Phoenix to resurrect Sophie, which she did. Sophie was still disgusted by him (and/or his actions) and chose to return to death. Quire broke down in anguish, and the Phoenix left him to his "sickness". Having spent too much of his energy, Quire apologized to the X-Men for his rash behavior and returned to his non-corporeal state. He remained in the beaker in Beast's lab. Upon the mutants' arrival on the island nation Utopia, Quire began a plan to take control of the island's populace that went largely undetected, except by fellow jarred mutant Martha Johansson, who nearly sacrificed herself to stop him. Schism & Regenesis Quire was freed by Kade Kilgore who knew Quentin would do something stupid that will set off a new wave of anti-mutant sentiment, which he did. After that he returned to Utopia where Wolverine wanted to give him to Steve and Scott wanted him to be handled within the mutant community. When the Island was under attack by a giant Sentinel, Wolverine, who wanted to evacuate the island and then detonate it, was looking for detonator but was mocked by Quire who thought Logan was going soft, because he wanted to run only for Logan hurt him as he was heard screaming. After the battle was won, sides were taken by everyone with the exception of Quire who was taken by force by Wolverine who knew if he stayed with Scott he would be locked away and that would turn him into an omega level monster. Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Wolverine convinced Captain America to free Quire from captivity and let him join the student body of the new Jean Grey School led by him as a way to reform Quentin. Quentin was forced into detention on the first day so he wouldn't cause problems while representatives from New York State Department of Education were evaluating the school. Quentin was later freed from detention by an attack from the Hellfire Club who sent Frankensteins to attack the school. After the staff took out the Frankensteins the Hellfire Club sent in their Krakoa, which was secretly under the school. Krakoa was later stopped after talking to Quentin and decided to join the X-Men and aid them against the Hellfire Club. Hellfire Academy After several members of the Jean Grey School defected to join the new Hellfire Academy, Quentin followed them, hoping to discover why Idie Okonkwo switched sides. After gaining entrance to the Hellfire Academy it was discovered that Quentin did not change allegiances, but was looking for Idie. This lead to Quentin getting "detention", in which he was beaten, until Toad helped him escape his tormentors. While trying to escape, Quentin and Toad were confronted by the other students of the academy. | Powers = Quentin is an [[Mutants Classification#Omega Level Telepaths|'Omega Level Telepath']], as well as an "Omega strength mutant", an [[Mutants Classification#Omega Level Mutants|'Omega Mutant']], and an [[Mutants Classification#Omega Level Mutants|'Omega Level Mutant']]. For a time, due to his Secondary Mutation, Quentin had evolved into a non-corporeal life-form existing as a disembodied, possibly psionic consciousness that was in connection with every sentient being on the planet. Telepathy: Capable of using deep and subtle influence. Also capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *'Mental Manipulation': ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. *'Telepathic Tracking': enhanced psionic senses enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. *'Telepathic Cloak': Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *'Mind Control': capable of controlling the minds of others assuming they are within his physical presence. *'Telepathic Illusions': ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *'Mental Paralysis': ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *'Mental Amnesia': Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *'Psionic Blasts': can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. *'Absorb Information': ability to quickly process, learn and store information via mental transference. *'Psychic "Construct"': Through sheer effort and concentration, Quentin may create a large "world" within his mind, complete with AI Driven scenarios and thousands of NPCs(non-playing characters; people controlled by AI), each with their own back story being ran simultaneously. By pulling people into the world, they'll enter a comatose-like state and should they posses one, will be taken over by a secondary personality, as was the case for wolverine. The AI will feed off of the memories of anyone in the video-game-like world, making some things even unfamiliar to Quentin himself. After keeping the world formed for several days, he lost control due to his already disturbed psyche and no longer retained complete control over the world. *'Astral Projection': can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. *'Psionic Shotgun': recently learned to channel his mental energy as a astral energy shotgun construct which manifests the focused totality of his telepathic powers. A power he seemed to effortlessly manifest once he heard Elizabeth Braddock did the same with her psi-blade. Much as Psylocke's psi-blade it doesn't cause any external affects but deals direct mental damage leading to intense pain, unconsciousness or possibly death. **'Psionic Rocket Launcher:' Quentin displayed a brief demonstration of his using his psionic powers to construct a rocket launcher. Telekinesis: Quentin can manipulate objects and others at will, project psychokinetic bolts, generate potent force fields around himself and others, as well as levitate himself to fly at supersonic speeds. The uppermost limit of his telekinetic strength is unknown but it appears he is also capable of ultra-fine tuned usage of it, as he was able to re-integrate his own body and most of that of a decaying Sophie. Psychic Intelligence: possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, intuitively disable existing psychic phenomena and barriers that even other Omega level types such as Rachel Summers could not , and naturally shield him from psychic assaults. He thinks ten million brilliant thoughts per second. Psionic-Energy Mimicry: (possibly) When Quentin was in the process of dying due to a combination of using the mutant enhancing drug kick, and a powerful psychic blast from the Stepford Cuckoos caused his mutation to evolve rapidly and saved his life, transforming into a non-corporeal life-form existing as a disembodied consciousness, made out of a form of psionic energy. He had some trouble at first holding this form when got to tired or worn out, but so far he is able to hold this form without trouble. Phoenix Force Tap: destined to be an Avatar of the Phoenix Force, due to his Omega-level mutant status. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male with little regular exercise | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * While escaping from the Hellfire Academy, Quentin told Idie that he loved her. * Hope revealed in Avengers vs. X-Men that Kid Omega sells fake I.D.s out of his dorm room. | Links = }} hu:Quentin Quire (616) Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Illusionists Category:Phoenix Force Category:Tattoos Category:Kick user Category:Utopians Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Omega Level Telepaths Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Severe Threats Category:Secondary Mutations Category:Psychic Weapon